Fair is Fair
by 1066OD427CO
Summary: Growing up on Jakku, Rey had lived a solitary life devoid of any interactions with the human race. This has led to some interesting outcomes. This is a light-hearted and fluffy one-shot involving the Force Bond that she and Kylo Ren share.


"What the- sorry Rey."

In her room again, thanks to the bond, and not at a good time. Kylo instinctively turned away from the girl, inwardly cursing himself. He had never apologized to anyone for anything in years. It had slipped out. Not a moment of weakness, but of instinct. She wouldn't see it that way, though. He might have to be a little colder to her than usual once she got herself together, just to keep things on an even keel.

"What for?" she asked from behind him. She let bitter sarcasm drip into her voice, "All things considered, you're going to have to be a hell of a lot more specific."

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he saw her fingers curling around his leather-clad shoulder, delicate digits that hid a surprising amount of strength, he knew. Gently she tugged at him, trying to turn him to face her.

He refused to be moved.

"For nothing," he growled, resisting her gasp. "It's clearly not an appropriate time for you to have a guest, is all. The bond shouldn't have brought me here. Not now."

"Ben? What's going on?" she demanded from behind.

She pulled harder on his shoulder this time, then stepped all the way around to face him when he still refused to budge. He sighed with a loud _huff_ then folded his arms across his chest. As she moved directly in front of him, well within arm's reach, his gaze shifted straight up. He absolutely refused to look at the Jedi girl.

"Why won't you look at me, Ben?" she asked, seemingly in genuine confusion. "Is this about the liberation of Ryloth? We spent months planning that together. No casualties... It worked out, didn't it?"

"It's not that, Rey," he said. She couldn't really be this dense, could she? "You're naked." Taking the opportunity to steal a long glance, he nodded to her bare chest, eyes flowing down her flat and almost- but not quite- too lean stomach, before settling on the vee formed where her thighs started. Disappointingly, it terminated at a few wisps of dark hair poking from the top of a small towel that wrapped around her waist. She had the two ends of the thick cloth twisted at the top and secured at her side. Small water droplets covered her bare skin, collecting and clinging to all the right places. Her body hair, so fine as to be all but invisible, prickled in the cold. She was making it very hard to think. He blinked twice and returned to staring at her ceiling.

"I'm not naked," she protested, balling her fists and pressing them onto her hips. The action had the effect of defiantly thrusting her chest out at Kylo.

The man growled internally. She wasn't helping.

"I'm wearing a towel," the Jedi said. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a section of the cloth where the two ends met and shook it. Her bare thigh peeked through the gap like the slit on a cocktail dress. "See?!"

It was Kylo's tun to roll his eyes. She had to be doing this on purpose. Fine. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking she was having any kind of effect on him. He swallowed hard and met her eyes, willing himself not to glance down at her perky, shapely, and perfectly sized-

This wasn't going to work.

"Rey. Put on some clothes. Now."

"Ben. No. Alright? So, what were we going to do this time?" she asked, her eyes wandering in thought. Strolling to one of her chairs, she sat facing Kylo and, thankfully for him, crossed her legs. She gestured to the chair next to hers. "Sit. I think it's your turn to teach me something, isn't it? More calligraphy, maybe?"

"No. It _was_ the history of the Great Hyperspace War, but now it's nothing. No lessons until you get dressed."

"Ben…"

"I mean it, I cannot concentrate otherwise."

"Ben!"

"Fine. Today's lesson is how to put a shirt on."

"I don't get it. What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked, sounding genuinely upset. "I would have gotten dressed, but now you're turning it into a thing and I'm refusing. I think I'm going to spend the rest of the day like this. You better get used to it. I think this bond is going to be a long one. Couple hours at least. I can feel it, can't you?"

Kylo took a the seat next to her. At least as close as they were, and as small as she was, he could only see the top of her head and not much of anything below that. She was right, he _could_ feel it in the bond too. The more time they spent apart, the more the bond would try to keep them together through the force. They would have to meet again, probably within the month, or they would be spending entire days like this.

"Yes, but this is really, _really_ distracting to me."

"I don't get it, Ben," she said, "You don't think _I_ get distracted whenever I see _your_ tits out? Maybe a little horny, even? Every damn time? And I swear, you're shirtless more often than not up in that suite of yours. Not my fault you can't handle yourself as well as me."

"How is that even close to equivalent, Rey?" he asked, "You're a girl."

"I know that," she snapped, folding her arms below her breasts, "I've known that for years."

That sounded off; not like sarcasm at all. Instead, she sounded serious and even a little defensive. "How many years?" he asked slowly.

"A little over six, not that it's any of your concern," she said. The young woman glanced up in thought. After a moment, she continued, "There were maybe five humans on all of Jakku, and I don't think I spoke to any of them, that I can remember. I once asked a traveling Iridonian Zabrak what species I was because I didn't know. I talked to her because she looked like me and I was hoping she would tell me when my horns would grow in. She pointed to an old scavenger woman who only ever mumbled to herself and said, 'she's your kind, I think.' I had no idea we were the same species, we looked so different. I'll never forget it. Learning what a female was- and that I was supposed to be one- came shortly after that. To me, I've always just been Rey."

Every now and then Rey had to be taught some of the basics that one wouldn't have necessarily picked up living a solitary life on Jakku. He remembered when she had told him about the durasteel fork she had salvaged from a crash site. That conversation had come up when he caught her combing her hair with it. Until then, he _had_ been debating asking her to an official dinner, in disguise of course, as his guest, but that was shelved indefinitely as long as things like this came up. Force help them all if the Supreme Leader's Imperial courtesan ate with her hands, cleaned her gun at the table, or tried to eat her napkin.

"Who taught you about becoming a woman?" he asked, "That old scavenger?"

She chuckled, "No. The only thing she ever taught me was what not to become. Why is that something that needs to be taught? If I am one, I am one. Is it different from being a man?"

"A little," Kylo replied with a small shrug.

"Well, you can teach me about both of them if you like," she offered, "but it doesn't mean I'll do anything with that information."

"Fair enough," he said, "So. Men can go topless. Women can't."

"Bantha shit."

"Excuse me?" he asked, glaring down at her.

She craned her neck all the way back to meet his gaze with a quiet fury. Her teeth flashed as she spoke each word. "Bantha. Shit."

"No, I'm telling the truth," he hastened to reply. "That's one of the cultural differences between the sexes."

"Pass," she said, turning away and waving a hand, "I guess I'm not a woman after all. What else you got?"

"No, Rey-"

"No, _you_." She turned back to the man, "You don't get to walk around shirtless whenever you want, Mr. Perfect Tits. You don't get to grease yourself up-"

He interrupted, "I _told you_ I have eczema and that's lotion to-"

"-and strut around like a chiseled god. I'm _sorry_ that _mine_ don't look as good as yours." She was working herself into a verbal storm now, "I'm _sorry_ they're so much smaller and aren't nearly as lean or muscled and I can't make them flex and do that bouncy thing you do. I'm sorry you're so disgusted by seeing me topless that I have to cover up. But this is _me_ and I will _not_ be ashamed! Deal with it, Ben."

Kylo closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, willing himself to remain calm. Rey had to be the most bull-headed person he had ever met. "It's not that. Girls don't-"

"Bantha shit!" She pointed a finger centimeters from his nose. "If it was just some cultural thing between the genders, your reaction wouldn't be so different from mine. We both know you don't give a lizard-monkey's ass about culture. You need me all covered up. I don't mind you naked. What does that tell you, huh? I think it's obvious."

He mentally sighed. That settled it. He could deal with her nudity, but one thing he would not tolerate was the hurt and shame he feel through their bond. Those awful feelings he had caused radiated from her like searing heat off a stove top.

"You're right. You're right and I'm sorry," he said. He pried on the bond just a little and projected his feelings as best he could, opening his mind to her so she knew he was speaking the truth. "I Just want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life and I think you are a perfect human being in every way possible."

Eyes wide and mouth agape, she stared at him for a handful of seconds, speechless. Clearly, she could feel beyond all doubt that he was telling the absolute truth. "I… Okay," she finally managed, nodding her head slowly.

He bent down to plant a kiss at the top of her forehead, a soft peck. She tried to leverage herself up and change the destination of his lips to hers, doing everything in her power short of grabbing hold of his jacket and yanking. He pretended not to notice and let her sink back down, dejected and unsatisfied with his chaste token of affection.

He stood, taking off his jacket and shirt in the process. He turned to walk back into his world, eying Rey over his shoulder. He flexed his back muscles, bringing his shoulder blades together and then apart. The Jedi was biting her lip. He smiled to himself.

Moving into his bedroom, he retrieved his skincare lotion and resumed his seat next to Rey. Squeezing some of the thick liquid onto a hand, he rubbed it between both palms and then began slowly spreading it over his pectorals, the sound of softly slapping skin filling the space between them, all while keeping his steely gaze and neutral expression locked on the the topless young woman.

"My droid is broken," he said, still rubbing his already slippery muscles, "so I need you to help me with my back. And while you do that, there is some business to attend to before I forget. We need to discuss the recent trouble your resistance has been giving us on Taris. We're open to a few more concessions, but-"

"You know what?" She interrupted, swallowing hard. "Suddenly, I believe you. It is possible to be that distracted. Shirts on?"

He tossed the bottle into his room and picked up his clothing. "Shirts on," he replied.

"Shirts on," she seconded, nodding vigorously. Getting up, she dug through her dresser drawer. "For now," she whispered.


End file.
